1. Circumstance and Date of Conception
Sometime in the winter of 1992, I lay in my hospital bed recovering from my second bone marrow transplant due to Leukemia. I had built a new home in July of the same year and had lived in it for 3-weeks before heading to the hospital. I had plenty of spare time to plan the layout of my game-room that my basement would become. Amongst, my many needs, I wanted a device to hang my table tennis paddle and balls. I began searching the internet for such devices and found nothing of any merit. From that point forward (in between my life) I began thinking/drafting ideas. I began designing in 2004 and made my first prototype out of a toilet paper roll. I sent my first design out for bid in 2005. First working prototype was created in December of 2005.
2. Field of Invention
This invention most closely aligns with Class 473 Games Using Tangible Projectile, Subclass: 553, section (c) any device intended to be attached to or carried by a racket or paddle when it is not being used for its function of striking a projectile (e.g., a ball carrier attachable to a table tennis paddle, etc.)